


The Best is Yet to Come

by thestoryofme13



Series: Two Hearts Beat as One [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, Crying, Fear, Food mention, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Tattoos, birthday fic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: Birthday plans and surprises.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Two Hearts Beat as One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001709
Kudos: 13





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @nyxwordsmith
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, crying, self-harm, anxiety, cursing, birthdays tattoos
> 
> This is based on a Facebook post I saw https://www.facebook.com/michelle.chieto/posts/1291010737775384

If it was up to Roman he would skip his birthday all together. Possibly because he forgot or maybe because for some reason it just didn’t make him happy. This year wasn’t any different aside from how tired he was. 

Work was kicking Roman’s ass, somehow he hadn’t noticed that his birthday fell during hell week. Each day he was at the theatre for twelve hours straight, sometimes more when the cast was having difficulties. 

For some reason, he decided to try his hand at directing. However, when anything went wrong it instantly became his problem. Missing prop, forgotten cue, backstage noise? All of that became Roman’s problem to try and solve. It was about as easy as herding cats but it was rewarding all the same. 

* * *

Roman walked in the door and looked around, something was wrong. Was there someone in the house? He looked around and held his keys in his hand, “Come out now!” He ordered, trying to sound confident.

Patton giggled, “Surprise, Ro!” He called softly from the kitchen where a cake with candles was lit.

“What the actual fuck, Pat!” Roman screamed sounding more scared than angry this time, digging his keys into his palm.

Had Roman forgot? Probably. But damn Patton felt horrible. He moved closer to Roman turning the lights on, “Roo, honey. It’s just me.”   
  
Roman sobbed softly as he slid to the floor and curled in on himself.

Shit. Even though they were planning this for a while Patton had spooked Roman. He went to the couch and got a blanket, covering Roman up gently and then sitting down but far enough away to not crowd him. 

He sobbed softly, as the pain from the keys in his hands started to ground him. He didn’t feel safe. It felt like there was a room full of strangers and that they were going to hurt him. Nothing felt okay. Slowly he focused on the pain from the keys in his hand, the pain, and the cold metal.

Then Roman noticed the blanket. Finally, he heard someone humming. He calmed enough to look at his surroundings and take in everything. As he looked around the room, he calmed further recognizing his apartment and his fiance in front of him. Everything was okay. It was just Patton. No one else was here. He was safe and his home was still safe. 

Patton smiled softly and offered his hand to Roman, “Oh honey….You forgot that I was coming in to celebrate your birthday didn’t you?”

Roman nodded slowly, “Yeah.” He said sheepishly, wiping at his eyes.   
  


“I didn’t mean to spook you, Roo.” Patton said softly, “I kept reminding you to try and prevent this.” He said gently.   
  


“I know….but it’s been a long week.” Roman whispered softly, crawling to Patton’s lap and laying his head down.   
  
Patton cooed softly as he played with Roman’s hair, “You’re okay….It’s all okay Roman.” He reassured and offered Roman a fork.

Roman blinked at the fork, “Why?”

“Well I saw something on Facebook earlier….and it was someone saying that they should always keep a fork because the best is yet to come.” He whispered, “And I know we got off to a rough start this evening but there is cake.” He reminded.   
  
Tears formed in Roman’s eyes, “Really?” He whispered, his voice full of love and surprise that Patton had remembered something that was so soft and relevant. 

Patton nodded, “You already saw the cake.” He teased.   
  
Roman sighed and relaxed against Patton, “Not what I meant….” He whispered and sighed.

* * *

  
Eventually, the two of them made their way to the kitchen and Roman beamed at the cake in front of him. It wasn’t necessarily anything fancy but knowing that his fiance had made all the effort to come to spend his birthday here as well as get a cake....was overwhelming. He leaned into Patton as the other lit the candles. 

Patton smiled and kissed Roman’s hair, “Make a wish, love.”   
  


Roman closed his eyes as he tried to think of what to wish for but couldn’t think of anything better than what he had right now. He sighed softly and blew out the candles. It would be his and the universes’ little secret that despite the hellish rehearsal and the breakdown; today was perfect.

The cake was already cut, so with plates in their hands, the couple retreated to the couch to watch a movie cuddled on the couch together. 

This truly was the perfect end to a rough week and day. Nothing better than watching a movie with the one you love and eating cake. Enjoying the silence that happens sometimes, never uncomfortable just enjoying each other’s company. 

* * *

A few days after Roman’s birthday it was time for Patton to return back to his work. Neither of them were thrilled but Roman had something special planned. 

The phrase “the best is yet to come,” associated with a fork hadn’t left Roman’s mind since Patton said it that night. Once, Patton, was asleep Roman went and found the post, reading the whole thing and feeling a connection to it. 

That is why Roman was in his car driving both himself and Patton to a tattoo parlor. Roman hadn’t told Patton but he was planning on getting the fork tattooed on himself and have his fiance be there for support.

Patton looked around trying to figure out where Roman was headed but he also knew that there was no point in asking because Roman loved planning little surprises, but it wouldn’t stop him, “Roooo.” He whined playfully, “Where are we going?”

Roman chuckled softly as he pulled up in front of the shop, “You have impeccable timing, my love. We’re here.” He offered and parked the car as he watched Patton take in the building. 

“Tattoos?” Patton managed to squeak out in surprise and a little scared.

His head flung back with a laugh, “Not for you honey.” He assured through a laugh, as he tried to compose himself, “That thing about the fork you told me?” He offered as he watched Patton nod, “I need that reminder…I want it on my forearm.” He said softly.

Patton blinked as he took in the information, “You really liked it that much?”   
  
Roman nodded, “I did… Sometimes I get so busy focussing on what I am going to do next and worrying about if it’ll ever be as good as anything I’ve already done. So a reminder that the best is yet to come no matter what? That sounds like something I need.”   
  


Before Roman had even finished his sentence Patton had pulled him in for a hug and held him close, “I want to get it with you if I can?” He asked softly and nuzzled Roman gently.   
  
“Of course, my prince.” Roman cooed softly, turning to kiss Patton gently. 

* * *

It was determined that Roman would go first just so Patton could think it over and make sure this is what he wanted. 

Seeing his fiance in pain was one of his least favorite things but Patton sat next to Roman and held his hand, “How bad does it hurt?” He asked softly.   
  


Roman smiled and hummed, “Honestly not that bad.” He mused as the artist continued working on his arm, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Patton nodded, “I’m sure...We both know that I can get stuck in my head a little and looking into the future with a bright outlook can become more difficult.” He said softly, “So something I can see that reminds me that there are better things yet to come even if it is just food…” He teased, trying to make light of the dismal words that came before, “It sounds like something I could use in my life.” He said softly, even if he was a little nervous.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Roman said reassuringly. 

“I want to….I’m just nervous.” Patton offered with a sheepish smile.

The artist finished up and smiled at Patton, “It’s okay to be nervous but I promise it’ll be quick.” They assured. 

Patton nodded, “Okay, I trust you.” He said softly as he looked over Roman’s tattoo, “It looks so good.” He said happily.

Roman got up as he looked at it for the first time, “I’m so happy I did it....” He whispered, looking at the light blue fork, “Ready Pat?” He asked gently as the tattoo artist cleaned up to get started for Patton.

“I am,” Patton said softly as he laid down and offered his arm for the artist and Roman sat on the other side and leaned close resting his head against the others. 

The artist smiled and started getting the arm ready and put the stencil on, “Alright. It’ll be quick.” They reassured.

Roman smiled softly, “It’ll be okay.” He whispered, “The best is yet to come.” He said softly as the artist started and Patton slowly relaxed against him.


End file.
